Floating in Serenity
by VanillaEmber
Summary: Being with Shiki was a dream for Rima. A dream that she never wanted to end.
1. Floating in Serenity

Hey everyone. =)  
So I was sitting at home, very bored and was listening to the song 'Broken Wings' by Flyleaf. When the idea of Shima story came to mind. So why not?  
At first though, I was going to make it a one-shot, but I decided otherwise. I'll update when I get any ideas, but I still gotta take care of my other story,  
'Fun Filled Summer'. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Grr.

_

* * *

_

_Floating in Serenity_

Rima adored Shiki.  
She always had. She'd helped him become strong, so he wouldn't be pushed around by anyone. She never liked it when he was always told what to do by others. She'd never told him how she felt though. She wanted to cherish their being friends for a while longer.

_Friends.._

That's only what they were. _Best_ friends, of course. But still friends.  
Every time they were with each other, it was peaceful. They were so relaxed and comfortable around each other that it almost fell into a routine each day.  
_Almost._ Routines were something that just had to be done and finished accordingly. To them it was just as normal as breathing. It came so naturally.

_Sigh._

As Rima adjusted her ribbon, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a young teenage girl with short sunset-orange locks pulled up in two pigtails and tied with ribbons. Electric blue eyes stared back at her curiously.

"Rima" She heard Ruka say. "It's time for us to start heading downstairs."

She looked back at Ruka and told her to go down first, saying she was meeting up with Shiki first. Ruka nodded her head and left the room quietly.  
Rima sighed again and looked back at the mirror and put her hand upon it. _Time to go...  
_She turned around and grabbed her books and headed for the door. Just when her hand touched the knob, someone knocked twice.

"Rima? Are you in there?" It was Shiki.

Rima opened the door and looked at Shiki. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised slightly. You probably wouldn't catch it if you knew him well though.  
"Apparently." He said, answering his own question.  
Rima smiled slightly at him and said, "Come, we don't want to be late do we?" She sidestepped him around the door and turned around to look at him. He closed the door and started walking with Rima by his side.

They walked down the hallway quietly while passing some other students, who were either gossiping about Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama or talking about last night's homework. When they got downstairs, they joined the group and sat down whilst Aidou and Ruka were arguing over some nonsense and Kain was trying to soothe Ruka.

Rima dug around in her pocket for a box of pocky and when she found it, she opened it and took three out and handed them over to Shiki, who automatically fit them all in his mouth and bit into them.

Then, Kaname and Yuuki were headed down the stairs and all the vampires stood up and stopped whatever they were doing and bowed slightly and murmurs of 'Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama' echoed throughout the main hall of the dormitory.

"Everyone." Kaname said and led them out of the dorm and to the gates were the screaming fan-girls could be heard from over a mile.  
She never had liked the way they were; unruly and much too loud for her tastes, but she had coped with it, knowing it was all part of the pacifism of the school.

She walked along the group whilst ignoring the screaming day class girls, and focused on talking to Shiki meanwhile. Though she was sort of late on that when he started talking first.  
"Our manager called." He drawled out.  
"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow.  
"Yes. We've another photo shoot to attend this Saturday." he said with a bored tone.  
"Ah. I see. What's the event?" she asked, fixing her gaze on her nails. _I'll need to repaint them soon..._  
"I don't know yet. I think it was just for some expensive-brand store though."

By now, they were walking inside the classroom and everyone was taking their usual seats and Rima and Shiki followed suit. Soon, the teacher came in and started the lesson.

"I'll tell you the rest after class, okay?" she heard Shiki whisper. She nodded her head in answer and opened her book to the corresponding page and began her work diligently. When she finished the first set of questions though, her thoughts floated back to Shiki. Although when she looked to said Shiki, she found him with his head in his hands and fast asleep. She giggled quietly before turning back to her notebook and smiling sweetly at herself. _He was always sleepy for some reason..._

While the teacher kept going on about the lesson, she looked outside to find that it was raining. She was hoping that it wouldn't thunder though. She didn't really care that much if it thundered or not, because of the fact that it would do no harm to her, just that it was sort of hard to go to sleep when it was so loud and flashy. The only good thing about it was that Shiki would sometimes sneak into her and Ruka's room and sleep in her bed. One time when she asked why he did so, (not that she'd object to it) he said it was because the thunder reminded him of her. To which she had blushed to, and was very thankful it was dark.

A spontaneous roar of thunder snapped her from her thoughts and also roused a very-sleepy Shiki from his dreamless-sleep.  
He looked up at her and murmured sleepily, "I'm sleeping in your room tonight." Then went back to sleep.  
She smiled at him and wondered how much sleep a vampire could possibly need.

She turned back to the window and let her thoughts float back to Shiki.

* * *

What do you think? There's a lonely review button waiting to be clicked.


	2. Gazing at Eternity

I. AM. IN. A. SERIOUS. WRITING. MOOD. LATELY.  
I've noticed that. So I'm pouring the frustration out on this story. Which is the reason I've updated so quickly. Who knows? if your lucky, I might put up the  
5th chapter of 'F-F-S' either today or tomorrow. And it'll be extra longer as a make-up of not updating for almost a week or so. Which is very long to me. =D

Disclaimer: Timmy-The-Box will shoot you if you think I own Vampire Knight. He really will. Or he'll get Jimmy-The-Macho-Rock on you. 0.o

* * *

Gazing at Eternity

The rain pattered softly against the window as the storm died down. The thunder was also coming to a stop, and the wind wasn't lashing out anymore.  
Shiki turned on his side to find Rima sprawled on the bed. Her mouth was slightly opened and he could hear her breathing softly. He stroked her hair carefully, as to not wake her.  
He wondered what she was dreaming about, if she was dreaming anything at all. He looked her over and sighed.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved it when they slept together. So he also loved it when it would thunder heavily. He remembered the one time when she asked him why he would sleep in her bed during the thunderstorms. He had seen her blush after he'd responded, and she probably thought that the dark had hid it.

But this he wasn't about to lie or anything. He liked Rima. Maybe even loved. But he wasn't quite sure yet if those were his true feelings for her. He felt tons more comfortable when they had their friend moments. But he'd never really experienced any lovey-dovey moments before, so he was unsure of what to do. And anyways, vampires had a long time until they would choose their mates. Hopefully, she would wait for him until he came to a reasonable answer. But right now, he was just confused.

"Mmmm." Shiki snapped his head from looking up at the canopy to Rima. He did it so fast that if any human would've done so, they would've gotten whiplash.  
He watched as she stirred awake and opened her sleepy eyes. She yawned and then closed her eyes. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at her.

"What? You're not even gonna say 'Good Morning Shiki'? or 'How's it going, Shiki?'" He said with an eyebrow raised.  
Rima's eyes snapped open in that instant, and she turned to look at him. "Huh?" She said with a slightly confused face.

"A 'huh?' that's what I get?" he said teasingly. "Alright then, I'm going back to my room if that's how your going to be." He sat up and started to pull the covers off him, when Rima's  
hand suddenly attached to his elbow. "Wait!" He turned around to look at her, and her eyes widened slightly and a faint blush crossed her face. The grip on his elbow was being slowly released.

He looked at her and said "Yes? Did you have something to say?" God he loved playing games with her. It was funny to see how flustered she would get when he teased her.  
"Um, Good morning?" she answered slowly. "Morning." He said with a smile as he leaned in quickly and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I have to go before anyone notices my absence at my room." And with that, he got up quickly, shot her a smile and left the room.

Rima currently had a very confused look on her face. "Huh?" She questioned out-loud before the previous events came back to her suddenly, and another faint blush passed her face.

Shiki slipped out of her and Ruka's room and quietly tiptoed back to his room. Thankfully, he got there without getting caught by anyone. But, he still had at least 45 minutes or so until everyone would get up, so he went to his bed and flopped on his stomach and went to sleep.

***xXx*xXx***

Shiki woke up again 40 minutes later to a very thirsty throat. He opened his drawer, took out the small box of blood tablets and downed 4 at one time.  
_'Bleh. Tastes like cardboard. I'll get some pocky from Rima later to take away the taste.' _

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. He grabbed his uniform on the way and went inside.

When he was bathed and dress, he picked up his books and left the room. He didn't really bother to comb his hair, mainly because he knew Rima would say something about it and fix it for him. He passed a few people on his way to Rima's room and took them as 'Morning people.' Why else would they get up so early?

He knocked on her door and when he heard no answer, he walked straight in to find that Rima and Ruka were still asleep. He walked over to Rima's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him sleepily and asked if he wanted something.

"Yeah actually, I want some pocky. Where is it?" Shiki whispered, as to not wake up her sleeping roommate.  
"It's in my uniform pocket." She murmured before closing her eyes once more, but not before Shiki responded with saying she should get up now, so as not to be late on going to class.

Shiki looked around the room and instantly found Rima's uniform hanging in her closet. But just then, Kain managed to get into the room, and he looked at Shiki.

"Why are you here?" Kain asked him.  
"Pocky." Shiki stated simply.  
"Oh. That explains so much coming from you." Kain responded, and Shiki smirked just a little.  
"So why are _you_ here?" Shiki asked him.  
"Ruka."  
"Oh. Well, do whatever the hell you want with her, as long as you don't get in the way of my pocky." Shiki said, chuckling slightly.  
"Sure, sure."

Shiki walked towards Rima's uniform and started searching all the pockets in his quest to find his pocky. On his 6th try, to which he wondered why the uniform had so many pockets, he finally found the 'magical' pocky he'd been looking for. But when he took the pocky out, a note also slipped out with it. He knew he shouldn't be nosy, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He opened the note and recognized the handwriting that belonged to Ruka and Rima. He read the first line that read 'Hey, how do you really feel about Shiki?'  
But when he looked at what Rima wrote, he just stared dumbly at the piece of paper.

* * *

What exactly do you think Rima wrote? 0.o  
Do you think your guess is right? It might not be. =p

*Click*


	3. Clear Chrysolite

Chappie 3- Up! (Obviously)  
Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat. I Grr at you. Hmph.

* * *

Clear Chrysolite

The bell rung, signifying the start of class.

Shiki was currently sitting by the window and staring blankly at the sky, he looked at Rima who was sitting next to him and sighed. Even though the sigh hadn't been the least loud, Rima did certainly not miss it.

"Hey Shiki, Is something wrong?" She asked him softly. Shiki turned back around to look at her.  
"Not really." He replied. Rima looked at him curiously.  
"Sleepy?" She questioned. Shiki blinked.  
"Not really." He murmured. Rima laughed quietly and looked at him strangely.  
"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that you're not sleepy." She teased. He smirked and said, "I bet it is."

Their focus was turned back to the teacher when he cleared his throat so he could begin the lesson. Shiki turned to face the window, and started thinking about the note. He had sort of been expecting for her to write something else. He even smirked a little when he had read it, and also thought it was cute in a sort of way.

Her response to Ruka had been, "_I think he sleeps too much._" And with that, he'd just smirked and put the note back in her uniform pocket.

"Hey, Rima?" He whispered, trying not to let the teacher hear him.

"Yeah?" She put her pen down and looked at Shiki kindly.

"Wanna go out to dinner on friday?" He asked. Rima looked shocked, and Shiki swore he could have seen a light blush on her face.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Since when do I need an occasion to ask you out?" He said, smiling at her. And all she did was blush and look away.

After class, Shiki and Rima walked back to the dorms together quietly and without a word. Rima was just looking up at the moon, whilst Shiki Was just staring straight ahead. When they reached Ruka and Rima's room, he had bid her 'good night', kissed her forehead and they parted. Just like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rima was nervous. This morning, when she had told Shiki about the pocky in her pocket, she had forgotten that she had put the notes with Ruka in that same pocket. She was hoping dearly that he wouldn't have seen or otherwise read it, for the fact that it would have been embarrassing if he had found out her feelings through a conversation on paper.

On the front of the note, it had said, '_Hey, how do you really feel about Shiki?_' and '_I think he sleeps too much._' But on the back of the note, Ruka had written '_Haha, no really, do you like him?_' and she had answered, '_Oh so very much._'

And now, she was even more nervous about the fact that Shiki had asked her out to dinner. He always _did _have an occasion for that, so she thought that he must have read the note. And that put her on so much edge, that she had been pacing around the room since class ended.

"Ants in your pants?" Ruka asked while painting her nails. Rima quickly turned around to look at her.

"_IthinkShikifoundoutaboutthenote_." Rima let out quickly.

"Shiki found wha?" Ruka asked, looking up from her nails.

"I think Shiki found out about the note." Rima said slowly.

"Holy crap. Are you sure about this? How do you know?" Ruka asked her.

"Well you see, today in class he asked me out to dinner, and he never does that without an occasion. So I thought, he read the note because this morning, he asked where the pocky was and I told him it was in one of my pockets. But what I forgot about was the fact that I'd put the note in there as well, so he could have read it!" She let out, gasping for air.

"Holy...well what if he didn't? What if he's just asking you out because _he_ likes _you_? Then maybe you're just freaking out for the wrong reason." She stated, going back to painting her nails.

"Well, what do you think I should do then?" Rima asked, sitting down on her bed and hugging one of her plushies.

"I think you should wait it out until friday. See if he confesses or something." She responded.

Rima sighed and lied down on her bed. '_No use in worrying too much about it_.' She thought. She thought she would die of anxiety if she had to wait until friday. More so when she thought about the fact that Shiki could and might confess to her. And that thought felt weird because, Shiki and her had always been friends, and she'd never had a real 'love relationship.' So it was a sort of nerve-wracking experience for her.

But what happens if he doesn't confess? Will the sense of normalcy between them change? Probably so, but maybe (and hopefully) only she would notice. She didn't want any awkwardness bothering the both of them, and she thought she could cope with it.

And then Ruka's words came to mind. What if she is freaking out for the wrong reason? Why does it have to be Shiki who has to confess? But with all these thoughts in mind, she could just feel a headache awaiting her.

So with that, Rima changed into her night clothes, wished Ruka a goodnight, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiki blinked. He didn't know what he had just done. He _knew_ in a sense, but didn't exactly know _why_ he had done so. He asked Rima out for dinner. And she'd said _yes_. Not that she would say no, of course, but still. He asked her out for god's sake! Was he in his right mind? Exactly for what reason had he done so?

What if she thought he had read the note? Would she think it was an invasion of privacy? Not that it had anything private on there, nor did she mind if it was him, but still! Ugh.

'_A good night's sleep will do me well,'_ he thought. '_Maybe then, can I figure out for what unholy reason I asked her out without an explainable occasion._'

And went to sleep he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

What do you think?  
=)


	4. Moment of Tranquility

**_A/N:_ **I'm sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter. But I am not getting any ideas _at all_ of how to continue with this story. Think of it as a miracle I even updated. I was just about to put this story on Hiatus, but thought it would be such a waste. This chapter is short, mainly because I wanted to put anything up, for the sake of it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be nice and very long. But I'm having huge writer's block whenever it comes to this story. I've been focusing mainly on my other stories, _Intrigue - Kaname/Yuuki_ & _Fun Filled Summer - All types of pairings._

Until next time, please read and review,

Kagome873~

* * *

A soft yawn escaped Rima's mouth as the last rays of sunlight poured in through the windows. The curtains had just now been pulled back by Ruka, and the windows opened to let in a small breeze. Her strawberry pink hair fell onto her shoulders untidily as she sat up, her eye lids still heavy from sleep. She pushed off the lacy covers and placed her feet on the cold floor, standing up and streching, letting another yawn escape her mouth.

"Well, well," Ruka started looking up from her vanity. "Look who's finally awake." She said, brushing her hair again.

"I don't know you get up so early, seems like too much work." Rima said, whilst Ruka giggled. Rima huffed, wiggling her toes.

Rima padded over to the bathroom, grabbing her uniform and ribbon, and closed the door. She walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and her bangs swept to the side. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and made a face. She stretched again, before taking of her pj's slowly, trying not fall while doing. Apparently, she was still _way_ too sleepy.

She stepped into the shower with a sigh of relief and twisted the jet up to full strength, letting the water batter her stiff shoulders. She stuck her head under the shower and ran her fingers through her hair, lifting it up so the water could get to her scalp. She shampooed her hair carefully, massaging every place on her head.

Warm droplets trickled soothingly through the roots of her hair and down her neck, filling the bathroom with steam. She gave another sigh, of weariness and deep contentment, leaning against the shower wall and turning her face up to the spray, her eyes closed.

This friday, she was going on a date with Shiki. No doubt about it, it was most definitely a date. She was kind of looking forward to it too, she wanted it to come sooner so she could get hear anxiety done and over with, instead of having to worry about why.

After a few minutes, she turned the shower off and grabbed a white fluffy towel off one of the racks, quickly drying herself. She went to the mirror again, passing her hand on it to clear some steam off it, grabbing her hair brush and passing it gently throughout her hair, careful not to pull any out. She set the brush back down, and dropped the towel, getting dressed in her uniform. She kept the white and black lined jacket off, opting to put it on before they headed out.

She grabbed her ribbons, and swiftly put her hair up in her trademark pigtails, making sure they were both levelled. She opened the door and walked out, jacket in hand, placing it on one of the hangers above her boots. She had 15 minutes to spare, while the maids brought them breakfast. After she was done eating, she flopped down on her bed and turned her head to face Ruka.

"How long until we head out?" She asked. Ruka looked up from the book she had just opened.

"Hm? Just a few minutes. Better put on your jacket and boots so we can go downstairs soon." Ruka responded. Rima nodded, blowing a strand of her bangs away from her nose.

She got up, and quickly put on her remaining clothes, grabbed her books, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to get Shiki first, we'll meet you downstairs, alright?" She said, opening the door.

"Yeah, whatever. You two love birds go have fun." Rima paused outside, and sent Ruka a look, to which se just smiled back. She closed the door and strolled down the now-darkening hallways, barely heeding the other vampires.

She got to Shiki's room, and knocked twice. A muted "Hm" came from inside, so she took that as 'Enter' and waltzed right in.

...Only to find him still half buried in a nest of sheets and pillows. Rima rolled her eyes at him, and walked over to the windows, and pulled the curtains open. The sunset was almost over now, only a few streaks of orange lining the sky, and the time of twilight switching completely over into dusk was bound to happen soon.

_L'heure bleue, _as they say in France. Meaning 'Blue hour', she kind of knew why now. There were brue streaks high in the sky, clashing beautifally with the disappearing orange blobs. '_How romantic..._' Rima thought. Looking at the sky a bit longer before turning her head back to Shiki's form, under the sheets.

She took three long strides before plopping down on the bed, and ripped the sheets off him.

"Wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder until his eyes drifted open.

"Nngh...What time is it?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"6 minutes until we head out, actually." Rima said, glancing at the clock in his room.

Suddenly, he got up from the bed and quickyl zipped past her, and ran into the bathroom. She heard a quiet '_Thud_' probably meaning he had bumped into something while rushing, but then heard the shower running. She glanced at the clock again. 4 minutes until they were supposed to meet downstairs and head out...

She heard the shower stop, before the sink was turned on a few seconds after. After one more minute, the door opened to reveal Shiki clad in his uniform, tieing his necktie, or atleast trying to. She padded over to him, slapping his hand away before proparly tieing the tie, and went to sit down on a chair.

"Are you ready." Rima asked, tilting her head to the side. He sent her a smile. "Are you?"

"Of course. I'm always ready before you are." She scoffed.

"Hm. Maybe in some things." He said looking around for his books. She stifled a laugh.

"What, like sleeping? Don't worry, I know you're always ready for that." Rima said smiling. He finally found his books, and looked back at her.

"Ready if you are," He said, nodding towards the door.

Rima stood up walked to the door, pausing on the doorknob, when he put his chin on the curve of her neck.

"Do you still want to go out with me on friday?" Shiki murmured, inhaling her scent. Rima blinked in surprise.

"Y-yeah, of course."

* * *

If you haven't already, please read the Author's note above.

Kagome873~


	5. This Close

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight. :p

* * *

Rima shot up on her bed with a scream at the tip of her tongue, ready to be let out. She took her shaking hand and brought it up to her face, feeling the slight sheen of sweat that had formed. She could not even begin to imagine what nightmares she had dreamed of this time, when she was still trying to calm down her pounding heart.

A flash of lightning instantly struck near the school, and Rima calmed down a bit. It started to rain. She never recalled having this particular nightmare ever before. Hence, she did not remember much of it. All that she could remember was a thick fog, and a vast amount of vampires gathered around one corpse, or so she assumed, whispering incoherent thoughts and grinning in an evil manner.

The rain picked up and soon enough, it was pouring. '_Ah, I wonder if they'll cancel classes tonight..._'

She turned her head around to look at the clock, which read '_6:15 p.m._' and shrugged. She'd have to wake up soon anyways. She shook out of her lacy sheets and put her feet down on the cold wooden floor and hissed a bit, before she put her feet back down and adjusted to the coldness.

She softly padded over to the bathroom, deciding to take a while longer in doing her morning 'rituals' since Ruka wouldn't be yelling at her to hurry up this time. When she got out, she rushed over to her closet in a large, fluffy towel and grabbed her uniform, quickly putting it on except for the white, outer jacket.

She put the jacket on one of the hangers by her bed and put down the towel on the edge, knowing the maids would pick it up. She walked up to her dresser and began working on her hair, tying the ribbons automatically out of custom habit after having brushed it. Rima looked back outside the windows to find it was still raining heavily. In fact, it seemed as if it was getting worse and worse as the minutes passed by.

As she was leaving Ruka and her's suite, she grabbed an item that she could never forget when going to Senri's room. Pocky.

Oh, the wonders that pocky could (and would) do to him.

She closed the door quietly, and began making her way towards Senri's room, thinking once again of what she could remember from the nightmare. She only remembered that one scene and a bit of something that she couldn't clearly recall. She was sure it was something dealing with Shiki, though. Something about his eyes...

Rima snapped out of her daze as she turned the familiar corner and neared his room, knocking twice on the door, and walked inside. She walked over to the side of his bed, watching as his chest rose and fell with every breath. _So calm,_ she thought. _I wonder if he's dreaming right now..._

"Shiki, wake up," She nudged his head a bit, his eyes opening. He stared at her sleepily for a few seconds before closing his eyes again, and rolled onto his side.

"Fine, then. More pocky for me," Shiki threw the covers and sheets up almost instantly and stood on his feet. "Pocky?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Nngh, get dressed, at least." Rima chided, shooing him into the bathroom. when she heard the door close and lock, she displayed a very small grin on her face as she looked around his room. How messy it was! Had a maid ever been in here? Or did he really just make it so messy in a minute's time? She shrugged. Good thing no one in the Moon Dorms were responsible for cleaning their suites.

She plopped down on his bed and rolled onto the middle;lying on her stomach. She heard the water running in the shower, then after a few minutes, the water stopped. She could practically see the small amount of fog rising up out of the door and giggled. He had probably used up all the hot water again. Someone knocked on the doors then, ruining the silence.

"Come in," Rima answered.

One of the maids came in and bowed.

"Kuran-sama has announced that classes will be post-poned until further notice, Touya-sama. Where is Shiki-sama?" She asked.

"He's in the bathroom right now. Don't worry though, I'll inform him. You may leave now." She responded. The maid bowed her way out, closing the door silently, and padded over to the next set of doors. She later heard the bathroom door open, close, and then the closet door opening. After a few minutes, she remembered to tell him what the maid had said.

"Shiki, there's no class right now, so don't bother putting on your whole uniform." She half-yelled. She heard mumbling from the inside of the closet.

"What?" She murmured, know he could perfectly hear her.

"I said, You could have told me earlier. I was already putting on my shoes."

"Well take your shoes off. Easy." She said, giggling softly. He huffed and went to sit on the bed. He laid his head on her back a bit hard in return to her response. A mumble of 'ouch' was his answer.

"I bet that didn't even hurt. But anyways, where's my pocky? Do you have those new strawberry-flavoured ones again?" He asked softly.

"If you get off of me, you'll get them even faster." She murmured. Instead, he just lifted his head, scooted up some more, and laid his back on hers, making her huff at the small pressure.

"Doesn't matter then. I want to go to sleep now that there's no class. You'll give me some later anyways." Shiki said, shrugging.

"By later I hope you know that means tomorrow." Rima scoffed.

"Tomorrow's friday, that's right. But still, I think you should give me some before our date." He argued.

"I'll think about it." She retorted. They both huffed then, and he chuckled lightly. He'll do it her way in the end, it seemed.

"Good night, then." He mumbled.

"Night," She whispered, closing her eyes. Then they escaped into the world of dreams, together.

* * *

-Good news! I might be updating this story more often. The writer's block I've had for the past few months seems to be disappearing! Yay, I know. Lol.

-Would love any reviews. :)

~Kagome873


End file.
